


Your Big Brother's Girlfriend Is Just Too Hot To Resist

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FSub [17]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Big Brother's Girlfriend, Big Facial, Cheating, Confession, Cum All Over My Face, Dirty Talk, Don't feel Bad, F/M, Fsub, Getting To Know Eachother More, Hard Pussy Pounding, Kissing, Orgasm, POV, Reader-Insert, Seduction, You Taste Better Than Him, blowjob, doggystyle, from behind, gwa, script offer, unexpected turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: You were supposed to spend a day with your big brother and his girlfriend and get to know her a little more. You're already at his house, but then apparently his girlfriend gets a call from him saying that he won't be able make it and he has to stay at work. So now you're alone at his house, with his girlfriend.. who for some reason really really don't want you to leave..
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FSub [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070345
Kudos: 12





	Your Big Brother's Girlfriend Is Just Too Hot To Resist

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> SFX is optional.

[Talking on the phone at first]

Are you serious? They couldn't pick anyone else? It always has to be you?

[Short pause]

[Sigh] Oh well.. I guess..

No no, I'm not mad, I'm not mad..

I'm a little disappointed because.. well, we were all supposed to spend a great time with eachother and..

But I understand.

Yea, I know how your boss is.. don't worry about it babe.

Mhm.

[Chuckle] No I won't do anything to you when you're back, stop it..

It's fine, I promise.

I mean your little brother is already in here so.. atleast I'll be having his company right?

Oh yeah, he came in about 30 minutes ago.

Umm.. he's watching something in the other room.

By the way, I think I should come back to him, he probably feels uncomfortable all by himself over there.

So once again, don't worry about a thing, okay?

I love you babe..

[Kiss]

Byeeee..

[Putting phone away on some desk, optional SFX]

Don't you worry about me.. [Chuckle]

[Caught off guard] Oh. Hey umm..

Your brother is not gonna make it before like.. late evening or so.

Yeah, his boss made him stay.. he's a real prick.

But..

No no no, you don't need to leave..

I mean the plans changed a little bit, but atleast *we* can get to know eachother a little more, right?

Come on, let's atleast go finish that movie.. I don't want you to go..

Yea? Ok let's go then.

[Longer pause in the audio]

Oh wow, really? 2 hours and 10 minutes just to see him die at the end?

Man.. they always do that..

[Sigh]

Anyways.. so tell me some about you.. are you single? Or do you have a girlfriend? Or..

Oh, really? No way..

A guy like you? And nobody?

I mean you look great so.. that's *definitely* a big surprise to me.

What? Oh yea, you got it. You definitely got it.

[Chuckle] No I'm not just saying that because you're my boyfriend's little brother..

I'm saying that because it's true.

What, you don't think so?

[Chuckle] Do I need to prove it or something?

Well, if I didn't think you were cute then.. I wouldn't do this right?

[Kiss on the lips]

Right?

[Chuckle]

Do you.. wanna do it again?

[Kissing for a little bit]

Your lips feel good..

[Kissing for a little bit]

Is it wrong that.. I always kinda fantasized about kissing you? 

And other things?

I mean.. ever since I saw you, I just..

[Soft moan]

I can't help but think about you often..

I'm thinking you know, how it would be like to..

To..

Umm..

You know what, fuck it. I want you.

[Kissing passionately for a little bit]

[Moan] I want you to fuck me..

[Kissing everywhere]

[Moan] Come on, I know you want to.. 

Touch me..

[Kissing passionately again]

[Moan] Take my shirt off..

[Moan] Yeah, grab my fucking tits..

[Moan] Yes..

[Kissing passionately again]

[Moan]

Did your brother ever tell you how great of a cock sucker I am?

Mmm drop your pants down for me, I wanna show you..

[Pulling pants down]

[Moan] Fuck yeah, show me that cock baby..

Mmm..

[Put mouth on cock]

[Mouth pop sound]

So hard for me already..

Tell me, how many times have you thought about it huh?

[Blowjob for a little bit, with optional mouthful moaning]

[Mouth pop sound]

Don't do that.. I can see it in your eyes, you're starting to feel bad for him..

Just enjoy it.. forget about him..

[Blowjob for a little bit, with optional mouthful moaning]

[Mouth pop sound]

Mmm I never cheat on your brother, you're an exception..

I just can't help it..

[Blowjob for a little bit, with optional mouthful moaning]

[Mouth pop sound]

Mmm lemme stick my ass up for you so you can watch..

Looks good in those leggings, don't it..

Mmm..

[Blowjob for a little bit, with optional mouthful moaning]

*Gosh* you taste so fucking good baby..

Way better than your big brother..

[Blowjob for a little bit, with optional mouthful moaning]

Mmm I'll be a good little slut for you today..

Lemme get at those balls real quick too..

[Slurping all over his balls, licking/sucking on them for a little bit]

[Moan] Fuck.. I could just worship you like this all day..

[Back to blowjob for a little bit, with optional mouthful moaning]

[Mouth pop sound]

Tell me, how do you want me huh?

Do you wanna take me from behind?

[Back to blowjob for a little bit, with optional mouthful moaning]

Yeah You wanna hammer that tight little pussy and make me scream?

[Back to blowjob for a little bit, with optional mouthful moaning]

[Mouth pop sound]

C'mere.. take me..

I'm gonna turn around for you like this..

Pull my leggings down..

Mmm and now just stick it right in..

Mhm, no condom, fuck condom, I wanna feel you baby..

Just give it to me.. please..

Don't make me wait any longer-

[Moan] Oh yes.. deeper..

Deeper baby, lemme feel that cock..

Stretch my hole wide open baby..

[Moan] That's it..

[Moan] Oh that's it..

Mmm.. fuck me..

Fuck me like you always fucking wanted to..

[Moan] Make my fantasy come true please..

[Doggystyle fucking starts & faster breathing/moaning, optional skin-skin pounding SFX from now on]

Oh fuck yeah, pound me just like that..

Just like that..

Give it to me balls deep..

Don't stop..

[Just the sex sounds & moaning continues for a little bit]

Mmm that's it.. get in there.. get in there *deep* baby..

Fucking just stretch that hole all the way..

Make that cunt yours..

Grab me by my hips and just dig into me..

Make me feel every inch of you.. sliding in and out of me..

[Just the sex sounds & moaning continues for a little bit]

Oh shit, yeah, grab my shoulders.. do all that..

Yea, I want it.. give it to me.. destroy that pussy..

[Really hard pounding now for a little bit, more intense moaning, faster/louder pounding SFX if you're using it]

Oh fuck I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!

[Orgasm]

[A little break - sex sounds stop, catching breath, calming down]

Holy fuck..

I didn't know you could fuck like this..

You're *so* much better than your brother..

[Chuckle]

Mmm yeah, grab my tits..

And don't stop fucking me..

I want you to fuck me until you finish..

Yea.. I want your cum all over my face..

All over my pretty face..

[Sex sounds again & faster breathing/moaning for a little bit]

Mmm that's it baby, use that little hole..

Stroke your cock with it..

Fuck.. yes.. don't stop..

Just fuck me until you cum.. fuck me until you cum..

[Sex sounds again & faster breathing/moaning for a little bit more]

Oh I can feel you getting closer.. I can feel it..

Come on, give it to me..

I want it on my face..

I want you to just *bust* all over it..

[Moan] Cover me with it..

Make a total mess out of me..

I want you to jizz all over my juicy lips, tongue, cheek..

[Moan] Come on baby, I'm ready for it..

Mhm, I want it.. I need it..

[Moan] Do it baby, pull out and cum all over me..

[Sex sounds stop, he pulled out]

Lemme get on my knees..

[Moan] Right here baby, right here..

Right on my pretty little face.. right on my tongue..

[Long moan in response, taking the load]

Oh yes.. there you go baby.. all over me.. all over me..

Fuck.. yeah.. cum everywhere.. cover me completely..

[Moan] Don't miss a spot..

[Just let out sexy moans here and there for a little bit, enjoying the feeling]

Oh yea.. look at that..

Look at all this fucking cum on my face..

Mmm.. so creamy and sticky..

[Moan] Feels amazing..

Mmm.. [Chuckle] Thanks for that one holy shit..

I don't even wanna clean it up, it looks so good..

[Chuckle]

[Phone buzzing or a ring tone]

Oh shoot, it's him!

Hold on, lemme pickup real quick..

[Picking up the phone]

Hi babe what's up?

What? You're driving home? But you said..

He let you off earlier? Oh shit, I mean that's great..

Ya, your brother is umm.. he's here, he's doing fine.

[Chuckle] Yeah.. so where are you right now? When will you be home?

[Whisper] Oh fuck, he's already parking, go go go, you need to dress up, quick!

Oh okay okay so.. talk to you soon then, right? I need to-

Yea yea, I'm gonna let your brother know, he will be happy to hear you made it afterall.

Okay, byeee..

[Put phone away]

[Whisper to herself] Fuck fuck fuck.. I gotta clean this up fast..


End file.
